Nomika
Nomika (pronounced No-myku) is a male elf, bonded to the dragon Esme. Early Life Nominal was born to Eland (pronounced Ay-lond) and Merelda, six years after the events of the Rider War. His sister, Mona, was stillborn. At the age of eleven, he was sitting in his favorite willow tree just outside of Ellesmera, the capitol of Du Weldanvarden, when a beautiful bronze, ovoid object appeared in his lap. He instantly knew it was a dragon egg. He hid the egg in hollow made up the rots of the Wilowpelt tree and visited it everyday for 11days. Finally, on the eleventh day, the egg hatched. The Birth of Esme The egg brought forth a beautiful bronze, female dragon with very, very, very, pale golden fangs, cheek spikes, and spines. After spending an entire afternoon going through male names, the dragon told him she was female. As a result, he spent the entire next day going through female names. At sunset, Nomika thought of his deceased grandmother, Esme, and the hatchling picked the name Esme. Nomika knew what was next. He reluctantly touched Esme's head and received the Gerry ignasia, accepting the pain. Esme quickly excelled at climbing, but not so much flying. It took her two weeks (at this time, instead of being one foot tall, she was three and a half feet tall. She was also no longer three feet long, but six feet long with a seven foot wing span.). Rider Training When Esme was old enough to be ridden, (she was seventeen feet long a seven feet tall), Nomika took her meet Arya Drottning (Queen Arya) and introduced Esme to Firnen, Arya's green dragon, who she took a liking to. Arya instantly scried Eragon, a Dragon Rider in a different land, about Nomika's training. Nominal refused to leave, even to the point he was willing to use his magic to wipe their memories. Eragon complied as did Arya, Firnen, and Saphira, Eragon's blue dragon. Nomika stayed in Elesmera and was trained by Arya, while Esme was trained by Firnen. When his trading was complete, at which time he was fourteen and Esme was thirty feet long and fifteen feet tall, Rhunon, the metal worker of Elesmera, made him a Rider's sword. The sword was three feet long and had a beautiful bronze blade, the same color as Esme's scales, and a shiny silver hilt with a pattern that looked like vines climbing up a wall, with a large bronze diamond for a pommel. He named the sword Naina (make bright in the Ancient Language), for the way the sword shined in the light. Physical Description Nomika is approximately 6'2 tall with red hair, slanted emerald eyes, pointed ears, tawny colored skin, high cheek bones, a strong jaw line, and full, shell pink lips. He is considered very good looking (even for an elf, of which the whole race is very attractive), he has a beautiful, melodic singing voice that, that can be compared to the song of bluebirds, the bubbling of a creek, and the rustling of willow leaves. His normal voice is also quite musical and alluring. Family Dragon- Esme, Living Father- Eland, Living Mother- Merelda, Living Sister- Mona, Deceased Grandfather- Konika, Living Grandmother- Esme, Deceased Personality Nomika is very caring yet strong. He also has quite a humorous streak, as well as the bravery as any grown elf. He is also fiercely loyal to the elves as well as well as the dragons and Riders. He is also very compassionate and reserved, giving no hint to what his emotions might be. He is also quite sneaky and can be snappy and sarcastic. He would do anything for his family, dragon, race, his best friend Embry, and his entire country. Nomika's emotions are quite strong when he chooses to show them. He is also very good at making friends. Powers and Abilities Nomika is very skilled at magic as are all elves, but is better than most because of his training and bond with Esme. Even though all elves are very fast (capable at running faster than a fit horse), he is slightly faster than the others in Elesmera. He is also an amazing climber and swimmer, and has special way with animals. His magic's light bronze like Esme's scales. His skills with a bow and arrow are extraordinary, as are his skills with a knife, sword, trident. He is a talented weaver a, and is able jump over almost any obstacle, and jump very high. His singing voice is amazing, as he has attracted many girls with voice, and when he sings, it seems even the birds stop to listen. Trivia * He originally had a twin sister who was stillborn. * His flame colored hair is very unusual, as almost every elf in existence has hair that is either sable, jet black, or silver. * His dragon was named after his deceased grandmother, who was killed when a spell she was casting backfired on her, killing her in the process.